His Twin Axinites
by I drink coke while i write
Summary: <html><head></head>Bakura's life is close to being perfect. His job, although small is a friendly company while his general way of living is steady and comfortable. Except, he is forced to answer to the needs of his evil other side, Ryou. Ryou is more sexually active than Bakura but not owning his own body means he need's Bakura's to satisfy his needs. Can Bakura ever learn to cope?</html>
1. Chapter 1

He downgraded his tea to knee level from his pale lips. Although it had just been made, no steam rose from the chipped cup and with no care from Bakura, grew quickly cold. The young male sat slumped against the sofa with his white mane almost reaching hallway down the leather seat. His breaks were short and sweet, as if the entire building staff knew that this was his time and to not disturb him until his soon return to his office.

"Ah. Nothing quite like Lemon tea" He muttered as he once again brought the ceramic back up to his mouth. The water in the break room was luke warm at best but compared to his small life out of town, was better than what he normally got. Bakura was a simple man. Working for a small translation company that specialises in the transition from Japanese to English. Lately, the big project had been to translate new Yugioh cards before the Christmas rush hit in America and so far, had been going considerably well. Despite the fact that they were working slower than originally planned, it was certain all the cards would be done in time. This strangely made Bakura smile. He was never one for playing the actual card game but knew some friends who would love to get the free cards promised to him upon completion by Seto Kaiba. Working for his ex was tough sometimes but for the job, he was willing to move on. Kaiba had been his first guy and honestly probably his last. He was straight up until meeting Kaiba in a late night bar and both with broken hearts, found comfort in each other's beds. It was pure horrible coincident that Kaiba was his new boss when Bakura took on the new job. He knew Japanese from his home town and knew English from living in the country for several years so he was sure this was his perfect job. Kaiba was proud of his business. Although it was small with many rivalling companies, Everyone was family.

"Hey! Kaiba said he put my sweets in here"

Bakura turned his head slowly having recognised the little voice. Mokuba shifted on his feet before bouncing into the room and looking around.

"B… Bakur"

"Ha. It's Bakura. Remember Mokuba?"

Mokuba smiled and nodded but in a way that told Bakura that he had no clue who Bakura was. Of course he didn't blame him. For being just twelve he has already been given legal rights to own the company after Kaiba and already faced the stress of having to know the names of plenty of people. Bakura wasn't about to tell him off for struggling.

"I've not seen any sweets around here. Just some apple slices in the fridge"

"Oh that's it! Those are my sweets"

Mokuba giggled than ran over to the small corner fridge and pulled out the pack lunch sized slices and held them close to his stomach. His mouth almost seemed to be watering as he ran back passed Bakura and out the door. Bakura rolled his eyes and kicks the fridge door closed.

"Some sweets Kaiba"

The clock than struck, signalling the ending of his break. Bakura placed the dirty cup upside down next to the sink and began the long walk down the hall, towards his office. The hall was plain with the occasional picture of star staff and famous cards from over the years that the company has been running. With thousands of cards and even more being printed, the company is split based on the cards type. Bakura worked in the Token department with a few others and often sees it as a friendly atmosphere. When he returns to his chair, he is instantly called to check the accuracy of a card's translation. He signed in an annoyed tone and forces his body off the comfort of the desk chair. Sauntering over to his colleagues' box he rested his body against the frame.

"What?"

The colleague turned around and smiled sweetly at Bakura before nudging her body to the side in order for Bakura to see the screen.

"Hmm. looks okay. Yeah it's fine"

The colleague's eyes widened as if his praise was a difficult thing to earn around the office.

"Okay thanks. Ermm Bakura... Do you want to get dinner after work tomorrow?"

It's at this point that Bakura realised that this poor girl whom had offered such a simple thing, would become a victim of his other side.

"I'll let you know"

With that, Bakura rushed over to his solo desk and thrust his head into his hands. A painful headache than began to plague his mind until the voice inside him was able to speak clearly. It was a voice that Bakura was forced to live with since he hit puberty at a younger age than average. He clutched his hair, trying to pry the voice out of his head and throw it in his bin.

"Bakura. I'd suggest going on that date" The voice was almost identical to his but was softer and calmer in a deceitful kind of way. The extra mind that lived with Bakura, that could somehow manage to know its feelings and needs. His other half, Ryou, was more sexually active than Bakura but with the curse of living inside Bakura, forced his host to have sex with several women a week on his behalf. It brought Bakura to tears most nights as he saw women after women being hurt by him. By his other self. Ryou on the other hand, found it entertaining. To see how the people Bakura was forced to fuck reacted. Deep down, Bakura had a fondness for other men but with Ryou being as violent as he is. Was it worth it to even pursue his own desires?

Work flew past quickly after the conversation with Ryou. Not a lot got done in the end, mainly because Bakura was feeling awful about what tomorrow would hold. Whether his Co-worker wanted sex or not, it will happen. Bakura had to live outside the town, to avoid the police with any rape claims but of course he carried drugs for that. He felt too sick to drive, so decided to spend his spare change on getting the buss to take him closer to home. Than he would walk the rest. While waiting for the bus, Bakura began to let the tears fall. It was raining fairly heavily so he had an excuse of anyone were to question him. His life is simple and he has a stable job but of course. Nothing is ever perfect.

Okay so this is the pilot chapter meaning it's not too long. Things will pick up though I promise. Hope you stick around for the show :) New chapter every day I hope!


	2. Chapter 2

The bus seemed to be running late, or was simply not coming as the rain was made obvious in the street light. The bench that Bakura sat on was cold and wet but he failed to care as water droplets began falling from his hair like an old mop. He was alone at the bus stop for now but upon inspecting the bus times, shows he was twenty minutes early so this could easily change. His tears had slowed to a stop by this time, leaving his face looking flushed and his eyes puffy. Bakura leaned forward until his eyes saw only the flooding concrete of the street under the street light. If it wasn't raining, he would be inspecting the most recently translated cards right now, checking for errors before their release. Suddenly, a second body slumped themselves against the bench. Bakura looked up and smiled as Marik Ishtar began to fondle around his pocket in search of his cigarettes.

"Hello Marik" Bakura felt himself cheer up as his best friend sat beside him on the lonely street.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Marik lit up and blew the first puff of smoke away from Bakura as he knew his friend hated the smell of them "Don't you drive?"

Bakura nodded. "Yeah but. Feel shit"

Marik nodded back before blowing several more smoke rings out his mouth, a skill he had learned through his many years of smoking. Marik had been aware of Ryou since they first met. Bakura had been forced to hit on Marik and when Marik returned the flirting, Bakura became instant friends with him, telling him all about Ryou and his crimes. It had been stupid of Bakura to reveal his dark reality but luckily, Marik wasn't exactly an angel and felt that Bakura was simply a fellow villain. It was an odd friendship as they did occasionally meet up to just hang out or satisfy their sexual needs but it suited them. Ryou never approved of Bakura's sexuality and often kept Bakura limp when he tried to have sex with Marik. The good thing is that Marik understood and normally settled for a blowjob from Bakura instead. Bakura couldn't help but remember these moments in the silence at the bus stop. This made him hard or as hard as Ryou would let him get when thinking about Marik which the Egyptian quickly picked up on as he was half way through his cigarette. Marik looked up at Bakura and blushed. Bakura refused to look at him but the sexual tension was easily sensed by both of them.

"Thinking about it?"

Bakura nodded again as he felt that his words would come out shaky and make him feel like the cute one of the two. Marik finished his cigar before putting it out and threw it in the nearby bin. He then popped a mint in his mouth and began chewing it. This led to another harsh silence with only the sound of Marik's loud mouth.

The bus than appeared from around the corner, five minutes late but given the weather, neither of the males felt like complaining. Bakura threw his change into the tray and Marik flashed his card before the duo took the closest spare seats. When comfortable, the two began to discuss their work.

"So Kaiba is thinking about expanding the company?"

"Yeah. He just wants to get a small business going in the centre you know?"

Marik found himself laugh lightly. Seto Kaiba was a very reserved person so running a successful translation shop in the centre was somehow amusing to him. Bakura seemed to share this opinion as he laughed and nodded along with Marik.

"So any new god cards?" As a player of the game, Marik was always interested in what free cards Bakura was giving away. Bakura rolled his eyes and handed Marik some cards.

"Here. You can have these ones"

Marik's eyes seemed to shine as he closely examined the new cards and what they did. After a good ten minutes he placed the cards into protective sleeves and finally, fitted them neatly into his deck.

"Need I remind you that their currently illegal in tournament"

Marik shook his head "I know that. They're not even out yet"

The bus them steamed to a halt and the duo got up and brushed the dusk that had settled on them off. They strode to the front of the bus and both got off. Bakura than turned to Marik and quickly kissed him before heading towards his house.

"I'll see you later Marik…" Bakura turned to walk away but was quickly pulled into Marik's arms "Can I sleep at yours? My house was two stops back"

Bakura smiled happily at his friend before the two headed towards his house. The walk took them twenty minutes with the rain and wind but eventually, they reached the small and simple house of Bakura's. He unlocked the door and put the kettle on. Marik soon made himself comfortable. He flicked his shoes off and threw his jacket on the sofa.

"You feeling horny?" Marik smiled and began to dance in a teasing way. Bakura shoved him to the sofa and laughed. "Fuck off Marik" Bakura then went into the Kitchen to fix their tea for evening.

"Have you eaten?"

"No" Marik yelled back "Go half on a pizza?"

Bakura appeared in the doorway and leaned against the frame. "Nah" he flashed a pizza place's leaflet around "I'll just get it"

Marik jumped up and hugged him "Bless you pizza angel" Marik than pushed his lips against Bakura's cheek before slumping back against the sofa. Bakura avoided the urge to pounce on Marik and walked back into the kitchen to order the pizza in peace. Bakura than began to fix up some chips as he knew one pizza wouldn't be enough for the both of them. He then heard the sound of the Yugioh tournament intro coming from the front room.

"Really!" He yelled out but got no response. After ordering pizza he went into the living room and settled down next to Marik, watching a game he didn't get, next to a guy he wasn't sure what he felt for.

So sorry this took forever. Been busy with college work and then I lost the first version of this chapter. It will pick up I promise. Thanks for all the views on the first one and I hope you all stick around! Thanks again! (Also I don't own Yugioh)


End file.
